1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, different from a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in portable, small-sized electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor, such as in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly which functions to be charged and discharged, a case, and electrode terminals. Respective electrode terminals of a plurality of rechargeable batteries may be connected to each other by a bus bar. The bus bar may be combined to the electrode terminals through welding.
In use, the electrode assembly may swell. The rechargeable batteries may move due to the swelling. Therefore, stress may be applied to a welded portion of the bus bar and the electrode terminal. The welded portion may crack due to the stress, and the connection between the electrode terminal and the bus bar may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.